Rule the world: La ventaja del tiempo
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Harry es rescatado de los maltratos de sus tíos a la edad de cuatro años, por una familia cuyo padre se parece mucho a él. ¡Incluso lo llevan a un mundo mágico! Él le prometió iba a ser el niño más feliz del mundo; le creyó sin conocerlo. /Viajes temporales en la historia, ¡porque la escritora no puede vivir sin ellos!


**DISCLAIMER:** **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todo es propiedad de la bellísima J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Harry es rescatado de los maltratos de sus tíos a la edad de cuatro años, por una familia cuyo padre se parece mucho a él. ¡Incluso lo llevan a un mundo mágico! Él le prometió iba a ser el niño más feliz del mundo; le creyó sin conocerlo.**

* * *

 _ **Rule the world: La ventaja del tiempo**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

Tener cuatro años no volvía a Harry Potter un niño ignorante. Ni mucho menos un pequeño tonto.

A él no lo querían. Nadie lo hacía. No era algo que realmente lo entristeciera porque sólo había vivido de eso. Conocía el cariño y el afecto debido a las veces que había visto a su primo Dudley ser consentido y mimado por sus padres, los tíos de Harry. En esas oportunidades en las que había podido contemplar, había sentido mucha envidia de su primo.

¿Por qué a él sí lo querían?

¿Había hecho algo malo?

No recordaba haber roto las reglas; siempre _ayudaba_ a su tía en todo lo que necesitaba y hacía caso al seguimiento de indicaciones que ella le daba; siempre ignoraba su fea mala cara.

Pero no importara qué, a él no lo trataban como a Dudley. Su tío acostumbraba a saludar alegremente a su familia cuando se levantaba, salía o regresaba de trabajar, pero a él sólo lo miraba con disgusto, sin nada más. Como si fuese un parásito que debían cuidar contra su voluntad o la terrible mancha que ensuciaba a su perfecta familia.

Harry a veces se sentía así. No le había extrañado que sus tíos hubiesen querido esconderlo para que nadie lo viese, salvo ellos, aunque sólo lo necesario. Cuando lo _necesitaban_ para algo.

La alacena debajo de las escaleras era oscura, no le gustaba. Siempre hacía frío allí y solía haber arañas. Su tía era una loca de la limpieza, aquello lo demostraba en su impecable casa; no obstante, la alacena era la excepción y Harry no sabía si era porque el lugar era invisible a los invitados o porque se había convertido en su dormitorio cuando había cumplido sus tres años.

No sabía aún escribir, no habían tomado importancia a enseñarle. Pero sabía hablar muy bien, dentro de las palabras que conocía y no eran complicadas de entender, y podía leer algunas cosas, aunque en eso era limitado.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, su tía solía dirigirle miradas extrañas cuando se fijaba en sus ojos. Sabía que tenía ojos verdes (ya había aprendido los colores más rápido que Dudley) y que ellos causaban algo en ella, y debido a ello guardaba ciertas esperanzas de que, al menos, alguien pudiese llegar a quererlo.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo?

Tampoco podía preguntar. Su tía, cuando él había demostrado poder hacer oraciones claras y concisas, había comenzado a temer lo peor. Por ello, cuando le preguntó directamente qué había sucedido con sus padres, le había respondido de la peor manera que ambos habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Y que no volviera a hacer preguntas.

Porque si deseaba vivir con sus tíos y su primo no debía preguntar. Era una regla, de las tantas que su tío había impuesto.

Aquella información no había podido olvidarla. Comenzó a pensar y soñar todo el tiempo con ello, opacando un poco los extraños sueños donde aparecía una moto voladora.

Sus padres lo habían querido, estaba seguro de ello, pero se habían ido cuando era demasiado pequeño para recordarlos. No había fotos en la casa de sus tíos que le dijesen cómo eran sus padres por lo que Harry, luego de hacer sus tareas y dejar a Dudley comiendo galletas en la cocina, se escabulló al baño y subió a la tapa del retrete, estirándose para alcanzar la altura del espejo.

Sabía que se parecía a sus padres, así como Dudley se parecía a sus tíos.

Había descubierto en él que tenía, además de ojos verdes, un cuerpo pequeño, pálido y delgado. Pero lo que más había destacado había sido su alborotado cabello y una marca en su frente, como un dibujo que no se quitaba. Le había gustado mucho.

Iba muy pocas veces afuera. Solía hacerlo cuando su tía quería que sacase la basura, aquella bolsa negra que tenía un olor muy feo y solía ser muy grande todos los días, y otras pocas veces cuando se le permitía ir al jardín.

Su tía tenía flores y plantas muy bonitas, pero no tenía permitido tocarlas. Así que sólo se sentaba a observarlas, escondido entre los arbustos para que nadie lo viera, como le habían enseñado. Era de esa forma hasta que le gritasen que entrara y le diesen otra cosa para hacer.

Pero ese día había sucedido algo que extraño. Había sucedido algo diferente.

Era 30 de Julio, como había aprendido a identificar en el calendario que estaba pegado en la nevera con un imán de frutas desgastadas. El día antes de su cumpleaños, donde tendría cinco, sería más grande y no ocurriría nada más. Jamás le decían cosas lindas o le daban regalos como hacían con Dudley. Había sido su tía la que le había dado esa información, cuando había podido saberlo.

Había sido por la tarde, cuando sus tíos y su primo estaban en la sala, sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión, y él estaba encerrado en la alacena, jugando con unos soldaditos verdes que le habían permitido tener luego de que Dudley los mordiera y deformara.

El timbre de la casa había sonado y había escuchado voces nuevas, que no conocía. Curioso, se había acercado a la rendija de la pequeña puerta y había espiado, apoyando su cabeza muy despacio.

—¡No se preocupe, querida! Es usted muy amable. Estamos haciendo la mudanza justamente ahora, al número 6. Privet Drive luce tan pacífico…, y hemos oído de buenas voces que tiene los mejores vecinos. Así que quisimos pasar a saludar. Los señores del número 3 han sido muy agradables, espero no les moleste nuestra intromisión.

Había sido la voz de una mujer y a Harry le había gustado. No sabía bien por qué. Luego, su tía había respondido con amabilidad, haciendo preguntas para nada discretas, como siempre sucedía cuando charlaba con los vecinos o hablaba de ellos. Harry sabía que era algo entrometida.

—¿Taladros? ¡Vaya casualidad! Administro tres empresas de mi propiedad en América y al sur. No era mi intensión venir a hablar de trabajo pero dada la oportunidad…

La voz del hombre también le había gustado mucho a Harry. Era grave, adulta, pero era tranquila y tranquilizadora. Le quitó todos sus miedos y pensó que, si tenían tanto en común con sus tíos, entonces tal vez se hiciesen amigos y vendrían más seguido. Y así podría escucharlos.

Pasaron los minutos y ya no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero el murmullo era ameno, casi cómodo.

Hacía un rato había vuelto a jugar con sus soldados cuando sintió los golpes en los escalones sobre su cabeza, desprendiendo el polvillo de la madera. Se sacudió antes de estornudar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

La voz provino de afuera y Harry supo que era otro niño, porque no sonaba como los vecinos nuevos. Su voz también le agradó.

—Nada…—al parecer estaba hablando con Dudley. Harry se asustó cuando la hendidura se movió y dos ojos grandes y redondos vieron hacia adentro, encontrándose con él. El niño nuevo comenzó a gritar cuando los ojos se fueron.

—¡Mamá, papá, hay un niño como yo en el armario!

Harry sintió miedo. Sus tíos no iban a estar muy felices de que lo hayan visto. Se subió a su cama y se acurrucó en una esquina; así, tal vez no lo volviesen a ver. Su tío entonces no se enfadaría con él.

Los gritos se multiplicaron pero sólo pudo escuchar algunos.

—¡Bárbaros! ¡Monstruos! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

Escuchó un golpe y un niño comenzó a llorar. Las rendijas dejaban ver la luz del pasillo y algo que se movía frente a la alacena. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, causando que le saltase el corazón.

Un hombre se asomó hacia adentro. Era mucho más alto y delgado que su tío, e iba de traje; esos que su tío usaba cuando venía gente importante. Harry vio ojos amables detrás de lentes circulares y el cabello oscuro tan desordenado como el suyo.

El adulto estiró su mano y le sujetó un brazo, rodeándolo fácilmente por completo. Tiró de él para alzarlo en brazos y lo sacó de la alacena con rapidez.

Lo sostenía con fuerza.

Salieron de la casa y la luz del día le hizo ver borroso, brillante. Había una mujer que le gritaba a sus tíos, que estaban colorados y quietos cerca de la ventana. Tenía el cabello más bonito que había visto nunca; era rojo, resplandecía con el sol. Había un niño cerca de ella, con el mismo color rojo en su cabeza y tenía los mismos ojos que lo habían visto antes en su alacena. Le sujetaba la mano y miraba a sus tíos con enfado; sólo entonces notó que ella tenía un gran estómago.

Más gente comenzó a aparecer en la calle. Había ruidos fuertes que le dañaban los oídos; también luces azules y rojas, y coches donde salían hombres y mujeres con atuendos raros.

Dudley era el niño que lloraba, detrás de su tía.

El hombre que lo sostenía suspiró y Harry se alejó para verlo; no lo soltaba. Lo vio a los ojos con extrañeza.

—Serás el niño más feliz del mundo. Te lo prometo.

No lo conocía pero, por algún motivo, supo que iba a ser así.

 _ **{…}**_


End file.
